deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Recirculator/@comment-36731775-20181101162945
The article mentions that Power Recirculator reduces its own power consumption. If this is so, then crunching some numbers here is a list of the drain in units per min x/min of power recirculator combined with various drain yields. At level 4 it would even reduce the consumption of 10/min augmentations like flashlight by 20%, and 20/min by 40%. However, Power Recirculator at level 1 will have a -negative- impact on augmentations with 60/min drain or less. And even a 120/min augmentation like Health Regeneration is reduced to only 117 units per minute. I do not recommend using this augmentation unless it is -at least- level 2 or 3. But at level 4 it is indispensible. Power-1 = 9/min (-10%) Power-2 = 8/min (-20%) Power-3 = 6/min (-40%) Power-4 = 4/min (-60%) base - of reduction = value + level = combined value 10/min - e.g Flashlight, Power Recirculator 10 - 10% = 9 + 9 = 18/min 10 - 20% = 8 + 8 = 16/min 10 - 40% = 6 + 6 = 12/min 10 - 60% = 4 + 4 = 8/min 20/min - e.g Combat Strength, Microfibral Muscle 20 - 10% = 18 + 9 = 27/min 20 - 20% = 16 + 8 = 24/min 20 - 40% = 12 + 6 = 18/min 20 - 60% = 8 + 4 = 12/min 40/min - e.g Speed Running 40 - 10% = 36 + 9 = 45/min 40 - 20% = 32 + 8 = 40/min 40 - 40% = 24 + 6 = 30/min 40 - 60% = 16 + 4 = 20/min 60/min - e.g Ballistic Shield 60 - 10% = 54 + 9 = 63/min 60 - 20% = 48 + 8 = 56/min 60 - 40% = 36 + 6 = 42/min 60 - 60% = 24 + 4 = 28/min 120/min - e.g Health Regen 120 - 10% = 108 + 9 = 117/min 120 - 20% = 96 + 8 = 104/min 120 - 40% = 72 + 6 = 78/min 120 - 60% = 48 + 4 = 52/min 300/min - Cloak 300 - 10% = 270 + 9 = 279/min 300 - 20% = 240 + 8 = 248/min 300 - 40% = 180 + 6 = 186/min 300 - 60% = 120 + 4 = 124/min 250/min - Cloak II 250- 10% = 225 + 9 = 234/min 250 - 20% = 200 + 8 = 208/min 250 - 40% = 150 + 6 = 156/min 250 - 60% = 100 + 4 = 104/min 200/min Cloak III 200 - 10% = 180 + 9 = 189/min 200 - 20% = 160 + 8 = 168/min 200 - 40% = 120 + 6 = 126/min 200 - 60% = 80 + 4 = 84/min 150/min Cloak IV 150 - 10% = 135 + 9 = 144/min 150 - 20% = 120 + 8 = 128/min 150 - 40% = 90 + 6 = 96/min 150 - 60% = 60 + 4 = 64/min